percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Fateless: Chapter 1
Sora didn't think her day could get any worse. First, she had woken up 2 minutes late because her alarm was somehow set to go off at 8:37 instead of 8:35, causing her to miss her bus by a few seconds, causing her to have to walk to her job at Panera through the crowded and busy streets of New York. It was always something that she despised, constantly bumping into people she knew nothing about. Second to that, she absolutely hated having her schedule ruined, something that had occurred that very morning. Today, her soft rosy-white hair was slightly frizzed near the top, a result of skipping over the last few minutes of hair brushing in the morning. Like usual, she minded her own business, sub-consciously scrunching herself up in order to take up the least amount of room as possible. She stared semi-awkwardly at her feet, shuffling past the throngs of people passing around her. She came to a stop at the edge of the sidewalk as she, and the others around her, waited for the cross-walk light to go. "Yes, honey I'm sorry I'm late." Lie. "I know I know, I got held up at work and ended up pulling an all nighter." Another lie. Sora didn't like hearing lies, which is a problem, considering that she's a daughter of Apate, the Greek goddess of Lying and Deceit. That's another thing she despised, her mother, and her demigod abilities. She could always tell when somebody was lying, being deceitful, or even when something was a lie. Secondly, she always felt like lying, and she couldn't help it. Sora moved quickly away from the swarm of lies that had surrounded her as the walking signal activated. As she was walking, she took out her cellphone and looked at the screen. She tapped a few buttons before placing it back into her pocket. She was already three minutes late for work, so she increased her pace as she dodged her way through the crowd of taxis and cars on the street. She reached the other side and looked forward in order to see what was causing the massive back up. She saw orange construction signs and tape, and noticed a large cement truck up ahead. "Great," she whispered to herself, a wisp of an Irish accent laced on the word. She peers around the other corner, but doesn't see another way to get around without getting another few minutes off track. She couldn't have that. The girl with the pink hair reluctantly put on her official Panera licensed hat as she neared the store, which was just around the corner. As she adjusted the hat position, she accidentally bumped into a teenager right in front of her. "Excuse me." He said nonchalantly, in such a way that made Sora think that he didn't actually mean it. She stared him briefly in the face, just enough to notice him glance up above her head. His eyes widened before hurrying off into the throng of people. She shrugs to herself as she continues into the mass of people scurrying by the hole in the sidewalk. Sora attempted to push into the middle of the group of pedestrians, but was instead pushed along the outside edge. Nearby, the cement truck whirled to life as the round tub spun around, churning the rocky paste. A few gallons had just started to pour out when she suddenly felt herself pushed in the back, tripping over the ledge and into the cementy-paste below. Gallons of it poured out of the truck, covering her body, arms, and face before she even had the chance to scream. Then, everything went dark. Suddenly, a bright light flashed in front of her, and she realized that somebody was holding her back from tumbling over into the abyss. She blinked rapidly as she suddenly realized that what she had just, witnessed, was merely a flash, something akin to a memory that never had occurred. She felt herself get pulled back as people pointed and screamed at her. "Look at her, she almost fell in!" She heard somebody say. "She almost died." Almost, being the key word. She turned back to see the boy from earlier holding her by the shirt. He smiled awkwardly, and turned to leave. However, before Sora could get the chance to say thank you, or the boy the chance to escape into the crowd, a sudden buzzing sound filled the air. It was then, while the teen who had just saved the life suddenly frowned, that she noticed it. Above each and every person's head, was a clock. They appeared like modern clocks, with hours, days, months, years, seconds, even milliseconds sprawled over the heads of the crowd, who had started to leave at this point, seemingly oblivious to the buzzing in the air. "Those clocks definitely weren't there before," she whispered to herself, but immediately she knew that was a lie. The clocks had always been there, she just could never see them before. It was also then that she noticed that everyone around her had seemingly slowed down to an infinitesimally small rate. That is, everyone except for her and her savior, who was at this moment racing through the crowds and away from her. Rapidly, the buzzing grew louder and louder, before shortly reducing in volume, as if it was moving away from her. The boy quickly stopped and spun around, as if searching for something. He focused in on a spot in the middle of the street and raced towards it, but suddenly a taller kid appeared in front of him from out of nowhere. He moved in an instant, jabbing a strange looking curved blade into his chest as he grabbed his head. She saw him whisper something, and a clock appeared above the boy's head. It was at that moment that she realized that neither of the two guys out on the street had had a clock moments beforehand. The tall guy pulled the blade out of the teen and turned towards her, but she had already disappeared through the crowd of frozen people. Sora moved her way into a clearing, when suddenly the tall guy appeared in front of her. She could easily make him out now, with his long, frizzled black hair and polo short. He reached out towards her with his weird blue blade when suddenly another kid punched him in the side of the face, coming as a surprise to both of us. He quickly turned towards her and grabbed her hand, pulling her forward and over the curb. Before she could say anything, the two of them suddenly appeared in an empty room. "What. the. hell?" She enunciated in disbelief. She turned full circle, glancing at each part of the room and grasping at a way they could have possibly arrived here. "You're welcome, by the way." A smack of Jersey accent dripped on each word. Sora continued to stare at him with disbelief. "Why don't you have a timer above your head?" He raised his eyebrow up at her. "Interesting first question newbie. And that would be called a Fate Clock, by the way. Now, to answer your question as to the reason why I don't have one, I happen to be Fateless, just like you are now." She stares at him puzzlingly as he continues. "Look, I don't have much time here, I got my own memory to contend to. But what you just witnessed out there was a Keeper of Fate. They're these nasty sons of * that you don't want to mess with. If they catch you, you'll wind up with no memory on the side of a ditch somewhere, and most likely dead somehow within twenty four hours. It's not a pretty life, but welcome to it girly. By the way, since you're probably wondering, I'm not lying, and what you just witnessed should be truth alone." She knew he wasn't lying, her abilities told her so. Thus, no matter how crazy it sounded, what he just told her was the truth. She slowly tilted her head in response. "Okay, I believe ya. But before you go, what the hell am I suppose to do now? Where am I? And what are the 'Fate Clocks' counting down till?" He smirked at her as he folded his hands over his pants. "Until you die, of course. By the way, that would be your purpose now. You go out, you find people who are about to die, like that poor boy who saved yours did, and you stay away from the Keepers. That's my advice. I really hope you manage to stay Fateless long enough for you to repay the favor to me." With that, he turned and walked over to the corner of the room. "What do you mean, until you die?! You can't just leave, this doesn't make any sense! You can't just say stuff like that and bail out on a girl!" Sora shouted out at him. "By the way, the name's Mark. Nice to meet you." And with that, he took a step forward and vanished. "Well great Mark," her voice turning into a whisper. "Now what am I suppose to do?" She walked over to the window and peered out. On the corner of the street sat a street sign. 18th street, great. Now I'm going to be really late. Category:Fateless (Collaboration) Category:MattShadow Category:Fateless (Story) Category:Collaboration Category:Chapters